Clutch Reversal
The Clutch Mechanic describes a number of special techniques in Slap City. Clutch reversal The Clutch reversal is a technique the player can use by pressing the clutch button during the animation of specific attacks for each character, which reverses their facing and horizontal speed. Other uses of the clutch button may differ depending on the character, but they all share the same movement based clutch mechanics. Clutch reversing an attack makes a whooshing sound effect and makes a dust-cloud effect trail behind the player when they reverse. Other effects Holding the clutch button causes a special icon to be displayed above a players head. The following are the known effects of clutching so far. Movement * Pressing the clutch button while hanging on the edge will make them perform a short hop in the opposite direction. * Clutching while Moon Walking will make the movement move faster and traverse further. * Clutching while shielding will make the shield larger and increase knockback from attacks pushing you further, which is the same as to lightly holding the shield button on a controller. * Clutching while in the air prevents fast falling, allowing for down air attacks to be performed without rushing down. Moves The following moves are known to be affected by Clutch reversal: Ittle Dew * Air Strong (Raft Swing) * Neutral Special (Fire Mace) * Side Special (Bomb Toss) * Down Special (Ground Pound) Masked Ruby * Down Special (Angled Dash attack, changes the vertical direction instead of the horizontal, only effective in the air at the cost of one jump.) * Neutral Special (Spinning rapier) *''These clutches only work at the beginning of the attack animation.'' Ultra Fishbunjin 3000 * Air Strong (Dumbbell Toss) * Neutral Special (Flex) * Down Special (In air only) Jenny Fox * Neutral Special (Forward axe toss) * Side Special (Boomerang axe toss) * Air Strong (Dual Axe Slam) * Forward Air (Dual Axe Lunge) (Doesn't reverse but delays the attack instead. Can be done by holding attack button down instead) * Down Tilt (Doesn't reverse but keeps out the skateboard.) * Taunt (Keeps the animation going and charges up an axe to be on fire for up strong) Princess Remedy * Side Special (Flask Toss) * Down Special (Mine Placement and Detonation) Business Casual Man * Air Strong (Forward Jab and Back Kick) * Side Special (Mouth Grab) * Taunt (BCM ejects all collected cash from his mouth) (Holding the clutch button when using any of your Sell attacks will prevent the move from Selling.) Goddess of Explosions * Forward Strong (Flame Dash) * Neutral Special (Flaming Orb) * Side Special (Forward Explosion) * Down Special (Delayed Explosion) Tips * With the exception of Masked Ruby, Clutch reversal can be performed at any moment near the animation, either the very beginning or right before the animation ends. * It can be used to close the distance with opponents or psyche them out since the reversal effect is immediate. * Skilled players can use this as a recovery tactic to return to the stage. * In order to preserve the horizontal speed while reversing, it's often necessary to flip the direction of your control stick to match the character's new direction.Category:Slap City Category:Slap City Mechanics